In the Future
by the Fanof EVERYTHING
Summary: Anyway, so here is the story of what I did this summer. My friends and I have reunited some of the best babysitters in the area. Though I have to admit we're pretty awesome too! Together we have meet a group of unique girls that really seemed to need a best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm actually blueyedcutie's sister writing this fan fic! I love the babysitters club series and thought to write this. **

_Kids Incorporated  
Need a Sitter?  
Call us!  
Tuesday and Thursday Afternoons  
Between 4:00 - 4:30_

_555 - 8824_

Although five girls ran Kids Incorportaed the start of there club was due to Lucy Newton's older brother, James, that got their start. James, or in the past, Jamie, remembered the local babysitters that pratically ran Stoneybrook. It was after a few stories from back when James was eight when Lucy got the idea.

It had been a dark and stormy night. Alright she didn't get the idea on a dark and stormy night but rather a clear day after middle school graduation.

Lucy and I were looking for something to do. That was when three of our other friends had joined us. They were all in the same predicament that we were having. There was nothing to do and we were all broke to do something like go to the mall.

So we made Kids Incorporated. Why? Well none of us wanted to do odd jobs. We all liked kids so we thought why not? There were plenty of kids that lived in Stoneybrook Conneticut that needed babysitting.

Who are we exactly anyway? I'm Laura Perkins and I have long blond hair and reaches my butt. I planned on donating it to Locks of Love in the near future sometime. My friends and I are freshman at SHS, or Stoneybrook High School. I have two older sisters, Myriah and Gabbie. Gabbie is a junior at SHS with us and Myriah is currently a sophomore at Princton University. Both of them act like little miss perfect sometimes especially since Myriah got that scholarhip and is getting 'A's all the time and Gabbie was homecoming queen.

Lucy is my best friend since we were in diapers. We grew up together but she's a little more bossier then me. That's how she's the president of Kids Incorporated. She's more creative and take charge then the rest of us. Apperance wise she's a little more stockier then me and she has brown hair that almost looks black.

When I say the rest of us I mean: Hope Felder, Tara Gardella, Andrea Prezzioso, JP Ramsey, and Lynn Benedict.

In total there are seven of us that make up Kids Incorporated, but only five us are regulars. The other two are considered alternate officers and go on sitting jobs while the rest of us are busy.

So while its Lucy as president and me as vice president we have three other members.

Hope Madison Felder is the youngest of us by about a year. She became friends with us in the second grade at Stoneybrook Elementary School (really original names for schools right?). She's short like me and has this pretty long black hair that she could actually sit on! We're both donating our hair at the same time actually. She's the secretary since she's good at being organized and neat. I mean you should really see her room!

Next we have our treasurer Tara Gardella. She was supposed to go to the local private school Stoneybrook Academy. We meet her in pre-school and she made the decision to go to SES with us. Her mom tried to argue but her dad said they wouldn't have to pay those outragous fees that the school wanted. Despite her growing up in a wealthy neighborhood and being an only child she's pretty down to earth. Her best subject is math and she's a good treasurer.

Next we have Andrea Prezzioso who is the alternate officer (she takes over in other positions in case one of us is missing) and she's a little spoiled. She's really nice though and used to be a child model and everything. Finally after the sixth grade she told her mom to stop. She's really fashionable and is the editor of the school paper.

Finally comes to our assosiate members who are JP Ramsey and Lynn Benedict.

JP is actually short for John Philip Ramsey but we just call him JP. He has two older sisters; Jessi who is 24 and lives in PARIS! Then there's Becca who is 21 and goes to a college in New Jersey. She stays with extended family as that it where they were originally from. He is on the swim team and debate team which leads him to being an alternate officer.

After that there is Lynn. She's REALLY awesome and I wish she would be a full time member. She's close to Andrea the most since they are both fashionable and both write for the paper. That's what keeps her busy most of the time to be a full time member. That and she visits her cousin Claudia that lives in New York. So every other weekend she's gone most of the time.

Anyway, so here is the story of what I did this summer. My friends and I have reunited some of the best babysitters in the area. Though I have to admit we're pretty awesome too! Together we have meet a group of unique girls that really seemed to need a best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Pike," I said as they had let me in. Mr. and Mrs. Pike are a young couple that lives in the apartment complexes next to the library.

Byron Pike, who's about 25, handed me one of his daughters; Tabitha by the looks of it. All the girls are dressed different and Tabitha is usually in purple. It's important to dress his daughters differently. Why? Because they're identical triplets! They made it on the news and everything when they were born.

All three girls are adorable and whenever they're out in public people marvel at them. In order of birth it's Alicia, Maya, and Tabitha. Tabitha is in purple, Maya in in this pretty turquoise color, and Alicia in orange.

Charlotte Pike is 22 and is getting a degree at Stoneybrook University with some of her friends in the area. Byron is co-manager at a grocery store in Stamford.

Now you're probably curious why both of them had kids at a young age. See back when Byron and Charlotte were dating they both made a mistake at a college frat party. Byron was finishing up an associate degree in business management. Charlotte had just started college as a nurse.

They had tried to play it safe but that obviously didn't work. Both of their parents were very supportive and helped raise the triplets. Charlotte once confidend in me that she wanted to have an aboration, but Byron had to talk her out of it.

Now you're probably curious about why I know all this. I know because I actually asked them. It was part of my project awhile back about local celebrities. Apparently triplets were celebrities because the teacher approved of the topic.

Back to the topic at hand.

"We're going to the historical society with my mom to talk about some time casple buried in the Spiers back yard. Supposedly they are not a lot aloud to open it unless they have permission from the board. The number for the historical society is on the fridge and emergency numbers are as well," said Charlotte while looking around for a moment.

"Where's Lucy?" asked Byron tugging on a pair of sneakers. They had hired both of us since it had been a rule from day one in his family to have two sitters if more then three kids were present. It makes more sense if you know that Byron has 7 other sibings. As if on cue my best friend rung the doorbell.

Shaking his head Byron opened the door for my running friend. Lucy ran and didn't stop for either Byron or Charlotte.

"I'm here!" Lucy cried throwing herself on the couch. "I'm here to sit on your babies!"

Byron chuckled and handed Charlotte her coat, both of them trusted Lucy and I completely. We've been babysitting for their infants since we were 14 years old and now we're both 14.

"We'll be back in one hour girls," she said putting her arm through an arm hole. "The girls are already fed all you need to do is make sure they are asleep around 7."

With that Byron and Charlotte had left leaving Lucy and I alone. Since we had already eaten we just picked up all three girls and started to play with them. All of them were adorable.


End file.
